A glass of water, a fanfic by alwaysambivalent
by alwaysambivalent
Summary: Who knew water could be so refreshing?  *a very suggestive Paire fic.  NB, fic takes place after the episode where we learn who Claire's biological parents are. You mightn't want to read it if you haven't seen the episode where this is revealed yet.


A Glass Of Water

It was a hot summer night in New York City. And nothing could quench his thirst. He had this niggling feeling that consumed everything within his body.

And of course its origins weren't due to the heat. Nor were they due to his thirst because of the heat.

The discomfort began in his throat. He wanted to speak out about it. But he couldn't. And that affected his stomach – because his gut was trying to tell him something. It was screaming at him. Normally, he could figure out what was bugging him. Then he would fix it. Simple. He, unlike his brother had inherited not only ability, but also a ruthlessness from their parents, that meant that he would strive to resolve anything he believed should be bent to his will – but he couldn't bear to confront this challenge.

Nathan sipped the unnecessary glass of water he'd collected downstairs and shook his head before consoling himself with one of the delicious oat-baked double chocolate chip cookies they'd made together earlier that day.

Claire was a Petrelli, and New York had become her second home. She and Peter had doing a lot of things together. Talking, going to the movies, shopping. Baking, watching movies curled up on the sofa together. More talking...

Damn. They really were good together

!

"At baking cookies" he said aloud, reassuring himself. He repeated his assertion for emphasis "they're good together. Good at baking cookies", for what was alternative? Take heed of his instincts and believe that Peter and Claire...

No. Ignorance is bliss, he thought as he passed Claire's bedroom to get to his own. He sidestepped to avoid the creaky floorboard in the middle of the hallway which separated Peter and Claire's rooms which would groan loudly if anybody ever exerted pressure on it. He didn't want to wake everybody up at this ungodly hour, especially as he was partly responsible for the creaky floorboard in the first place. He'd been the one to jump up and down on a pogo stick on it, drunk after college to celebrate some festivity, which at the time was important, but was now unable to recall. After years of promising to fix it for his mother, he'd never gotten round to it. And it really had been bugging him lately. Every night, around this time, he'd be awoken by the sound of that –

_**creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!**_

_Nathan:_ ouch!

Somebody had stepped on his foot. Instinctively he levitated into the air, even though he knew who it was. He'd recognise the clumsiness... it was his brother, Peter.

_Peter:_ Nathan!

_Nathan: [dryly, in spite of the water]_ Peter.

They experience an awkward silence for a matter of seconds as Nathan hovered towards the ground.

_Peter:_ well goodnight. I'm just going to...get a glass of water

_Nathan:_ good idea.

_Peter:_ hm?

_Nathan:_ the water. You know, the heat wave

_Peter:_ oh! Yeah...

This wasn't the first of those sorts of encounters and it was by no means the last. In fact, the very next day, Nathan had even more cause for concern as he walked across that same part of the corridor to get another glass of water due to the unbearable heat.

_Claire:_ Peter! You're so big!

!

That was it! Proof. Undeniable proof. That was what he needed. Proof that his lusty brother (whose ass he was gonna kick) was doing his wayward daughter, who he was gonna send to therapy. Nathan was furious at the thought of them being together on the very bed he'd bought her five weeks ago...

He burst into the room to the sound of Claire laughing.

_Peter:_ I know! I really was. But I've lost all that weight now.

Claire was clutching an old picture of a porkier Peter. He was a chubby kid.

_Claire [looks up]:_ oh, hi, Nathan

_Nathan:_ hey.

_[beat]_

He had to think. Quick. He needed a reason for bursting in on their annoyingly innocent time together. Sitting harmlessly on the bed.

_Nathan:_ Either of you want a...glass of water?

_[Peter and Claire in unison frown in confusion]_

_Nathan:_ just ...you know...cos of the heat

_Peter:_ we're all set

_[Claire smiles, holding up two glasses of water with ice in both]_

Nathan grimaced back, relieved before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him before frowning and walking to the kitchen. He shook his head, disappointed in himself for even thinking that Peter and Claire were -

_Angela:_ [going to fridge] would you like a glass of water?

_Nathan:_ nah, I'm good. No more water.

_Angela:_ well. I'm going to the country club now.

_[Peter enters, going to the cookie jar full of biscuits he and Claire had made]_

_Peter:_ hi mom

_Angela:_ [eyes her son conspicuously] Peter.

_Nathan:_ Peter?

_Peter: [with a plate full of cookies]_ yeah, Nathan?

_Nathan: [shakes his head]_ ... uh, nothing. Never mind.

How exactly was he supposed to casually bring it up in conversation? How was he supposed to ask?

He was leaving! Quick!

_Nathan:_ you and Claire...

_[Peter stops]_

_Nathan:_ Claire and you...

_Peter:_ yeah?

_[Nathan opens his mouth to talk]_

_Claire's voice from upstairs:_ Peter hurry, the movies starting!

_Nathan:_ you're close.

_Peter: [eager to get upstairs]_ yeah.

_Nathan:_ how close?

_Peter: [seemingly visibly confused]_ ummmm?

_Nathan:_ I mean, you're relationship with Claire is...special.

_Peter: [takes his cue]_ yeah, I'm really glad she's staying with us. It's great to get to know her, isn't it?

_Nathan: [nods]_ I think I'll have that water now.

_Peter:_ was that it, or do you need me to stay?

_Nathan:_ oh, no, no.

_Peter:_ you sure?

_Nathan:_ no I'm fine. It's nothing really. Go watch your movie.

_Peter:_ wanna join us? We got popcorn and sodas...

_Nathan:_ um no, I gotta go in the office later, so -

_Peter:_ ok _[he leaves as Nathan pours himself a glass of water, Peter returns to Claire's bedroom, locking the door behind him]_

_Peter:_ you'll never guess what Nathan asked me

_Claire: [takes a cookie off the plate]_ what?

_Peter:_ he asked me how close the two of us are

_Claire: _how close? _[she slowly chews a cookie]_... you don't think he knows?

_Peter:_ about us?

_[Claire nods]_

_Peter: _hope not _[smiles at her]_ I love you, Claire.

_Claire:_ I love you, Peter.

They kiss and begin to tear each other's clothes off. Thank God Peter had had that lock fixed to his door before college. It sure did in come in handy – you know, just in case anyone came at that same moment they did, and offered them a glass of water.


End file.
